Push-button switches are widely applied to vending machines, auto-control devices, game machines and slot machines. To indicate the location or the operating function of the push-button switch, the conventional push-button switch usually has a top cover made of a transparent or an opaque material with a printed indicating image or a sticker showing an indicating image attached to the surface of the top cover, and a light source, such as a light-emitting diode or a bulb, arranged below the top cover to emit light for highlighting the indicating image shown on the top cover. However, the light source and the indicating image for the conventional push-button switch provide only fixed visual effect without change, so that the whole push-button switch looks monotonous without attraction.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a push-button switch with display screen to highlight the indicating image on the push-button switch and make the push-button switch visually beautiful and attractive.